Un Elvis para Navidad
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Cuando Lisbeth se dispone a irse, para no volver, Mikael se da cuenta que ella lo mira, tomado de la mano de Erika, y mira el corazón roto de Lisbeth. -Final alternativo del Primer Libro.-


Dedicado para mi Malú Fucking Salander. 

La verdad es que leí algo muy parecido, pero creo, honestamente, que estuvo **muy** fuera de personaje :/ Quizá el mío también esté fuera de personaje, pero no tanto como lo que leí antes :$ ok, ¡como sea! algo cortito que hice...porque me dolió tanto verlo, y leerlo. y me quedé con la duda. ¿y si Mikael supiera lo que hizo? Si estuviera consciente de que le había roto el corazón a Lisbeth...

Salió este pequeño drabble, ¡a ver que tal! espero les guste...

AMO a Larsson, esto lo hago sin animo de lucro, ni de ofender a nadie. Esto lo hago porque me he enamorado tanto de esta saga y de Lisbeth Fucking Salander  
Esto lo hago porque hace mucho tiempo que no escribo ni publico nada! y pues, ya era tiempo. Cumpliré ya cinco años aquí! CINCO! y quiero festejar :I  
¿Me dan pastel? okno.

Enjoy!

* * *

_El dolor fue tan inmediato y detestable que Lisbeth se detuvo en seco, incapaz de moverse..._

Y aunque quería partirle a Erika la cabeza en dos, no lo hizo. "Analisis de las consecuencias..." y, por un momento, se tranquilizó.  
No sabía con quién estaba molesta, no sabía si estaba molesta con Mikael, por haberla enamorado, o con ella misma, por haberse enamorado...No sabía si estaba molesta con su padre, porque, por culpa de él, tenía miedo a enamorarse.

No quería sufrir.

Pero quería a Mikael.

Lo miró, por última vez, antes de darse media vuelta.  
"Salander, eres una idiota deplorable." se dijo en voz alta. Y mientras caminaba por la calle, de vuelta a su casa, del otro lado, Mikael volteó. Como si un imán gigante, dentro de Lisbeth, le hubiera llamado.  
"¿Lisbeth?" se preguntó él. Erika volteó también, intentando buscar con la mirada lo que su amante veía, pero apenas notó una figura pequeña caminar debajo de la nieve.

"¿Qué pasa, Micke?" le preguntó, pero él no le dio una respuesta concreta, al contrario, la soltó y comenzó a avanzar, aún dudando, hacia donde se encontraba la chica con el tatuaje de dragón. Y ella volteó también, por la fuerza del mismo imán que los unía. Se miraron a los ojos, por unos segundos, y Mikael Blomkvist pudo leer el dolor en la mirada negra de Lisbeth. Ella estaba expuesta, todo se notaba en su rostro, todo el dolor y el enojo, Mikael podía verlo. Entonces ella se giró de nuevo, apresurando el paso.

Mikael Blomkvist corrió a alcanzar a Lisbeth.

"¡Espera!" le gritó, pero ella hizo como si no escuchara. Siguió caminando, forzándose un poco para no voltear a verlo, y quizá, golpearlo. Mikael apresuró el paso, corrió hasta que logró detenerla, mientras Erika los miraba de brazos cruzados desde el otro lado de la calle.

Fue hasta la tercera vez que Mikael le gritó que esperara, que Lisbeth se detuvo a media calle. Aún tenía el Elvis en las manos, apretándolo, casi lastimándose con el filo, con los brazos y hombros tensos, sin voltear, respirando profundo, intentando no perder el control. Mikael se dio cuenta que ella no voltearía, entonces caminó hasta encararla. Ella no lo miraba, volteó el rostro, mirando al otro lado de la calle. Miakel se dio cuenta..., al menos pudo sospechar qué era lo que pasaba.

Pero, Lisbeth era tan extraña..., aún a pesar del tiempo que habían estado juntos, seguía creyendo que jamás lograría comprenderla por completo, y por eso no quería suponer qué era lo que pasaba, podría equivocarse. Si bien la mirada de una mujer con el corazón roto puede verse aún a kilómetros de distancia, tenía que preguntar qué sucedía con ella.  
"¿Ibas a verme?" fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Ella lo miró, desde abajo, y asintió, seria, sin hablar.

"Pensaba llamarte después" dijo él, y ella sonrió un poco, sabiendo que era mentira. Mikael Blomkvist le mentía, y no iba a contradecirlo. Iba a dejarlo mentir, que le mintiera todo lo que quisiera, ella ya no creería en él. Mikael se tranquilizó un poco al verla sonreír, pero no dejó de tener la duda. ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Mikael giró la cabeza de lado, sin dejar de mirarla y le sonrió, pero ella se puso seria de nuevo. "¿Qué traes ahí?" le preguntó señalando la hojalata que tenía entre sus manos.

"Un regalo..." dijo ella mirándolo también, y luego vio a Mikael.

"¿Para mi?" y ella asintió. Le dio al Elvis, sin muchas ganas. Tenía pensado tirarlo en un contenedor de basura, y darselo a Mikael ahora era ya lo mismo. Él examinó el regalo, y sonrió. "¿en serio?" preguntó, pues no se podía creer que Lisbeth diera un regalo. Ella sólo asintió, y se dispuso a caminar, de vuelta a su casa.

"Espera." le dijo una vez más, y, sin saber por qué, ella se detuvo, de nuevo.

"Quería saber si puedo llamarte mañana para vernos el..."

"Te espera tu novia" dijo de la nada ella. Sin saber porqué lo había hecho. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su boca hablaba, sin que su cerebro diera la autorización. Se le había salido, el coraje se le había salido por la boca, y Mikael se había dado cuenta. La voz de Lisbeth no había sido fría, como casi siempre, esta vez había sido llena de enojo e ira. Y Mikael supo por qué era.

"Erika no es mi novia."

"No importa." ella desvió la mirada.

"Está casada, y..."

La mirada de Lisbeth, la que significaba 'me importa un carajo' era más fuerte y penetrante que nunca antes. Y fue seguida por una que decía que podría matarlo. Mikael no siguió hablando, la lengua se le atoró en la garganta, junto con sus palabras.

"No me llames." dijo ella y se dio media vuelta. Esta vez, para irse sin regresar.


End file.
